Heal My Wounds
by izziesaurus
Summary: Maya just has been uprooted from her home in Atlanta, Georgia when she discovered she is a water elemental. She's shipped off to live in a home with other elementals. With her family how hating her, living in a house of strangers, and now living in Forks, Maya feels lost and alone. Little does she know a hot headed wolf will make it all change for her. Paul/OC Set During Eclipse.
1. Give Me A Sign

Life is never what you expect it to be. It's no fairy tale, at least mine wasn't. All of those things you were told weren't real are. Who knew most of those things you see in horror movies could be real and exist without you even knowing. I had went to school with a family of them and had never known.

I'm Maya Tillman. I would say I'm a normal human just like you. That would be a lie… I used to be, not anymore. I always thought moving away from my hometown would make things easier and the drama would stop. Oh how I was wrong. Somethings you just can't get away from, no matter how far you run away.

A month ago a power I didn't know existed appeared. That same month I was taken from my family and forced to live with others with power like my own. It didn't help that my family became terrified of me and now hate me for something I have no control over. I guess I should go ahead and say what I am, an elemental. Every elemental has different power. Mine happens to be water. Everyone says I should have been a fire elemental because of my temper. Water elementals tend to be mild tempered and overall calm. I'm not anything like that, probably the complete opposite.

I live with five other people, all elementals. There's the fire elemental, his name is Xander Jones. He's tall, probably six foot, light russet skin, and dark brown eyes. His dark hair was always short. He was mild tempered but when it comes to his family and friends, he's quick to run to protect him. I don't know him well yet, but he seems like a great guy. He's the oldest here being nineteen, a few months away from being twenty.

The water elemental is Olivia Dillon. She's about five foot five, blond hair is cut right under her chin, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes. I haven't really gotten a good feel on her personality so, I don't have much to say about her quite yet.

The air elemental is Ariel Mitchel. She's the shortest of us all, being around five foot five, dark hair cut similar to Olivia's. She's pale and has brown eyes. Ariel just turned nineteen a few weeks back. She's been pretty nice to me so far and very outgoing.

The guardian of us all is Belinda Monroe. She's an air elemental and if I didn't know better, I could swear she's Ariel's mother. She has dark hair that falls below her shoulders and is a little bit taller than I am. She's done everything to make me comfortable.

Once they found out about me and took me into their odd family, we all moved to a town in Washington called Forks. So far, it looks like the one place in North America that the sun never visits. Being from Georgia, I'll miss the sun and the heat, as much as it sounds insane to say.

The house they found was huge. It was cabin like, five bedroom and four bathroom two story house. It was secluded. Belinda said that was so we could practice without having to worry about people seeing.

Olivia and I are the only ones going to high school. It's the end of the year and I'll be a senior while Olivia's a sophomore.

"Where's my room?" I asked no one in particular. I honestly just wanted to see what it was decorated like since the rest of the house was, I assumed so were the bedrooms.

Belinda looked over at me then back to Ariel. "Can you show her, Ar?"

"Of course." She grinned and started up the stairs for me to follow.

I was surprised that they decorated so much to my taste. The walls are dark purple, the carpet was black, the bed was held high off the ground, the headboard is black, and the bedding was a mixture with purple and black. The rest of the room matched the color scheme without it looking too dark.

"I hope you like it. Belinda told me how your old room used to look like. So, I tried my best to make it similar, if not better."  
I smiled slightly. "Thank you, it's amazing. I really do appreciate it."

For the rest of the day, I stayed in my room. I was emotionally exhausted. A lot has happened in the past few days. Three days ago, I was at home, applying to colleges and worrying about being at a college too far away from my family. Now, my family is afraid of me and I'm in a house full of strangers. I have a new power that I have no idea how to use and I'm dangerous. I felt lost and confused. What do I do now? I'm all alone. Yes, I do have people who seem to care about me, but I know nothing about them. I sighed and decided to get some sleep. Maybe this won't be so bad.


	2. Who's That Boy?

**If you have read my other fanfiction, Counting Stars, you know I've made a tumblr for Marley. Well, there's also one for Maya. Its heal-my-woundsx Check it out.**

* * *

I sighed as a loud beeping noise took over the room. I had only fallen asleep a few hours ago, if that. Now, I have to get up for school, _great_. I dragged my tired body out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. The door was unlocked so, I assumed no one was inside. Oh how wrong I was. There stood a pretty much naked Xander. The only thing hiding the lower part of his body was a towel. I knew he was attractive, but damn, the guy was ripped. I caught myself staring and quickly stopped, muttering a sorry, I quickly closed the door.

I ran into my room, blushing like mad, and decided to skip the shower this morning. That was enough awkwardness for one day.

I pulled on some clean underwear, a black tank top, and matching tights. Over that, I put on a red plaid shirt, black shorts and then combat boots. I left my dark wavy hair down, used some eyeliner and red lipstick.

Once I was downstairs, I noticed Olivia was already ready. She had on a sleeveless fitted dress with white top and floral print skirt, with bow detail waistband, white pumps, a white blazer, hoop earrings and a watch.

"You do realize we're just going to school, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She just smiled. "Of course, I do, Maya."

Ariel was sitting on the couch, in some sweats, "She always dresses like this, you get used to it."

Belinda smiled at both of us. "Have a good day, girls. Here's the keys. Maya's driving."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I got _one_ speeding ticket and you never let me drive again."

"Yes, going thirty over the speed limit. Now hurry girls, you'll be late."

The ride in the 2010 Dodge Neon was quiet. Until Olivia spoke up.

"I know this is hard. It's always hard at the beginning. It gets easier, well, mostly. I still miss my family and friends and it's been years. After we leave school, I'll help you train, just be careful at school." She looked over at me as I pulled into the parking lot. "We're here for you if you ever need to talk, Maya. I'm here for you."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks, see you at lunch?"

She nodded and said goodbye as she got her bag out of the back of the car. I followed suit and walked inside the school. Not before passing some strange people. Their skin was the palest I've ever seen, eyes were an odd amber color, overly perfect features. Something wasn't right about them and I got a bad feeling.

I quickly shook it off knowing I needed to stay to myself until I got better control of my powers. The stares were even more unnerving than the overly perfect teenagers.

I sighed as I looked at my schedule, I shouldn't be surprised. I was in all of the classes I was taking at my old high school. My mom always made me take every advanced class possible. So, I had AP history, College level algebra, AP British Literature, but the last one was actually nonacademic, Mechanics. How Belinda knew about my love of working on cars, I have no clue. It was kind of creepy.

I walked into my first class feeling extremely out of place. The whispers about me were unnerving. I really miss my old friends.

"You must be the new student. I'm Mrs. Hamilton." She smiled slightly at me, she had to be at least forty. Hamilton looked at the rest of the class, "This is Maya Tillman. You have a seat beside Jessica."

Jessica sent me a slight wave. She had long wavy brown hair, matching eyes, and a tan which was unusual for this town. "Hi, Maya. I'm Jess, as you already know. Where did you move from?"

"Atlanta. Um, I saw some odd looking people when I first got here-"

"Oh, you mean the Cullen's. Yeah, I get what you mean. They don't really talk to anyone except Bella Swan. They are an odd bunch."

I rose an eyebrow. They didn't seem to be human. Then why would they be involved with one? Why do they even go to high school? "Is Bella with one of them?"

Jessica nodded and begin to whisper as the teacher started to speak. "Yeah, Edward is. He just came back after they moved away for a year. That family is a mystery to us all."

The day passed without incident. I spent lunch with Olivia and Jess ended up joining us, she was a really nice girl and I could tell I would get along with her. She told you how it was if you wanted to know or not.

When I returned to my new home, Belinda informed us that we would be meeting with some wolf shifters. They wanted to know more about us. I was once again very uncomfortable when we walked the beach to the meeting. Ariel was all dressy. Both she and Olivia had to take off their heels.

I sighed as we sat at the bonfire. As usual of the past days, I felt very out of place. The natives of La Push were all russet skinned, short black hair, brown eyes, and _very_ muscular. They were all extremely attractive, but unlike the Cullen's, not in an unhuman way. I met all of their eyes. It was the last pair that caught my attention. His skin tone was lighter than the rest, although, still very tan. His eyes were a light brown, almost silver, it was odd. He stared right back. I couldn't read the emotions in his eyes and I'm usually pretty good at doing it. It seemed he was very conflicted.

"Belinda, we're aware that you moved nearby in Forks." The one who introduced himself as Sam, the Alpha, noted to her.

She nodded. "Yes, I wanted to have you meet all of us and learn about us. That way you're more comfortable with us around."

"I appreciate that. What are your abilities, exactly?"

"We are all Elementals, which means we can control certain elements. I can control air. Ariel," She pointed beside me to her. "She is also an air elemental. Xander is fire and Maya is water."

The female shifter, Leah, scoffed. "Sounds like you guys could do a lot of damage."

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and say, so could you. But, I held my tongue.

"I assure you, we all have control over our powers. Maya is somewhat new to this, but she knows not to use her powers unless at home."

For the rest of the meeting, I could tell Belinda was struggling to keep professional. I was relieved when it was finally over, the one known as Paul, the same one that caught my attention kept staring at me. I'm not sure why.


	3. I'm Not Okay

A/N: For those of you that have read my other elemental story, Play with Fire, the history of the Elemental's will be the same. For those who haven't, it will be brought up. Also, I was thinking of doing another story later on with Nikkole in it again, except paring her with Emmett. Who would like to read that?

* * *

Ever since that meeting with the shifter pack, I couldn't get Paul out of my head. It was strange and I felt crazy for it. I saw the guy _once_ and didn't even speak to him. _I wonder how his voice sounds. Stop it, Maya!_ I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind was a mess and it was ticking me off. I couldn't pay attention to training or even school. After just a few days of not seeing him, my chest begin to hurt slightly. I figured maybe I was getting a chest cold. That's until Xander told me we don't get sick after we develop our powers.

Ariel finally got me to talk about it. "Sounds like you have a crush."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Whatever, I don't even know the guy!"

Olivia walked in my room as she heard us talking. "I've heard things about him at school. Apparently, he's bit of a man whore. He hooks up with girls and they never hear from him again. So, just be careful."

I could have seen that coming. Most guys are like that now, it's expected. "I will, Liv. Don't worry."

I've slowly gotten closer to the girls in the past few days. They've helped me train. Xander couldn't help much since our elements are used in different ways. Water was smooth and relaxed. While fire was fierce and powerful. I learned a few things from him but he told me it wouldn't really make sense until I had the water style down first.

I was laying on the couch with Xander watching a horror movie when Belinda handed me a letter. It was my mother's handwriting. Hope filled my chest. Maybe they changed their minds about me and realized I was still the daughter they raised.

 _Maya,_

 _I just wanted to write you and tell you that we never want to hear or see from you again. You are not who I gave birth to anymore. You are a monster, a freak. I would rather you died in some tragic accident than have these horrible powers. So, do not even try to contact any of us, including your siblings. You are a danger to everyone and your father and I want no part in your life anymore. You're dead to all of us._

 _Catherine._

Tears flooded my eyes as her worlds sunk in. I calmly walked upstairs to my room, closed the door, played music and started to cry, hoping no one heard. Her words cut like a knife and I knew my family was no longer mine anymore. I had a new family here, but that didn't make this hurt any less. I skipped out on school the next day, Belinda said it wouldn't be good for me to be in public with my emotions the way they were. I would had rather gone than sit in this house thinking about that letter I wish I never got. Part of me wonder if my siblings actually agreed with my parents. I guess I'll never truly know. I was never really close to my parents, my siblings were the world to me. They held me together through the tough times. Now, I didn't know how to get through this mess. Depression was fighting its way into my life and honestly, it may be winning.

"Maya! Someone is here for you!"

Who could be here for me? No one knew where we lived, at least, I didn't think so. I shrugged to myself and went downstairs, to see Paul Walker of all people.

"Uh, hi?" I muttered with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. "Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." I was wondering where he could be going with this. Suddenly, I realized, the pain in my chest stopped hurting. Probably nothing.

We sat on a swing Belinda had Xander put up outside a few days ago. We were both silent while I was enjoying the heat that radiated off his skin.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

I was confused. "Why would you ask that?"

Paul shrugged, "Just had a feeling."

"I got a letter from my mom and it wasn't the friendly kind." For some reason I reached into my jeans pocket, pulled the crumbled letter out and handed it to him.

His eyes scanned over the paper and anger started to flare up in his eyes. "You're not a monster or a freak, Maya."

I sighed. "Maybe not, but it doesn't make losing my family hurt any less. Why are you here? I've never spoken to you and only saw you once at the meeting."

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask… But I guess since you already know the biggest secret." He shook his head. "We're having a bonfire tonight, you should come. They'll tell the stories and I've never been the best at explaining things."

"Um… Okay?"

He left soon after and I was left in confusion. Paul seemed to care so much and I didn't get it. This is the first time I've talked to him and he knew nothing about me besides very little of the basics. The moment he left, the chest pains came back and were worse than before. I guess I'll get answers tonight. I just hope it doesn't make things more complicated than they already are.


	4. House of Wolves

The only way I could go to the bonfire was to have Xander sneak out with me. We used the two motorcycles that they kept in the garage. Luckily, I used to do motocross until my parents found out and made me quit. Anyways, all was well, I was actually feeling at peace for the first time since I moved here. I always loved the adrenaline rush I got while ridding. Even though it was nothing compared to motocross.

One second I was behind Xan, following him to La Push and the next, there was a flash and he was pushed off of his bike. I was soon to follow.

I squeezed my eyes and groaned. My leg was bent in a way it was never meant to be turned. Pain radiated through my body.

Hearing footsteps, I sighed in relief. Xander is okay. We wouldn't just be laying out here waiting for someone to come looking. When I turned my head, I learned I was so wrong. There stood a tall tan man, his eyes were a bright blue, his K-9's were enlarged and a growl was coming from his chest. Danger is all was running through my head. I struggled to get away, but with my leg being twisted or broken, I was failing miserably.

The dangerous stranger held me down as he sunk his teeth into my arm. All I could do was let out a loud scream before passing out.

 _ **Xander's POV**_

I groaned as I sat up. What the hell happened, I had no clue but, right now, I needed to find Maya. A screamed filled the forest and I just knew it was her. I ran as fast as I could. When I reached her, I could tell someone was here. There was a struggle.

My eyes landed on Maya. Her leg was clearly very broken, but that wasn't what caught my eye. There was a bite mark on her wrist. It wasn't by an animal, nor a vampire. It clearly had left venom in her system.

"What happened?"

My eyes looked up to find the shifter pack. Paul was the one who asked the question, looking beyond worried and stressed. "I don't know. One minute we were riding over to the bonfire, next thing I know, I'm pushed off my bike from something I didn't even see coming. When I woke up I went looking for Maya and this is how I found her." I pointed at the bite mark on her wrist. "It's not a vampire bite, but I can tell there's venom in her system."

"If it's not a vampire, what else could it be?" Sam asked.

I sighed. "I really hope I'm wrong about this. There's other werewolves out there that aren't the children of the moon, but are just as dangerous. This could be the work of one of them."

We took her back home. I had to face the wrath of Belinda.

"How could you sneak out with her, Xander? She is not emotionally stable. She could have hurt herself or someone else out here!"

I sighed. "It was just to the bonfire. She needed to get out and get her mind off of that stupid letter. I wasn't going to let her lose control."

"Now, not only does she have to learn to control her power, we have to figure out how to deal with a-" She paused and looked at my neck. She got closer and moved my shirt. "Oh my God. Xander, you were bit also."

I hadn't even noticed. "Huh. I must have been too caught up with making sure Maya was okay to notice…"

Paul hasn't left her side. He was just as worried as we all were, if not more. There was something in between them. I just didn't know what it was. Part of me was happy she would have someone else to look after her. She's been through a lot. Maybe she'll open up to him.

Her breath started to speed up. Both Paul and I looked over to her. When her eyes shot open, they weren't their normal green. No, they were bright amber.

A/N: I'd like to get at least two reviews before I update again. Thanks! Don't forget to follow Maya's tumblr, heal-my-woundsx


End file.
